Noxus
Noxus is a powerful empire with a fearsome reputation. To those beyond its borders, Noxus is brutal, expansionist and threatening, yet those who look beyond its warlike exterior see an unusually inclusive society, where the strengths and talents of its people are respected and cultivated. Its people were once a fierce reaver culture until they stormed the ancient city that now lies at the heart of their empire. Under threat from all sides, they aggressively took the fight to their enemies, pushing their borders outward with every passing year. This struggle for survival has made the Noxians a deeply proud people who value strength above all, though that strength can manifest by many different means. Anyone can rise to a position of power and respect within Noxus if they display the necessary aptitude, regardless of social standing, background, homeland, or wealth. History The human nation of Noxus is in many ways the moral antithesis of Demacia; it is a country where the physically and mentally strong acquire power through any means, regardless of the consequences to their fellow citizens. Locations The Empire of Noxus (commonly referred to as Noxus) is a nation located on the northern part of Runterra, sharing its borders with Demacia, Shurima, and several city-states such as Piltover and Zaun. The currently well known locations within Noxus are: Basilich Located at the North-eastern part of North Runeterra, the cities current leader is Steward Invetia Varn (previously Quilletta Varn). The citie is well known for its paintings made out of cobwebs. Bel'zhun Located at the Northern part of Shurima, it is currently controlled by Noxus. Previous rulers of the city were Hagyos Valif, and Hazir Ima'Sai. Its current rule is a Noxian Steward known as Dorrik. The city has a large rebel insurgance against the Noxian rule. Known as the Suns of Bel'Zhun, they frequently trade weapons with Clan Medarda of Piltover. Its Hwatis wool and plate are prised for felting and insulation. Gereshni Located at the Northern part of Shurima, it is currently controlled by Noxus. Previous Shuriman and current Noxian ruler of the city is Steward Ta'Fik. The cities most well known trade good are Shuriman Azirite (Blood glass), named by the current Shuriman Emperor, Azir. Grannit Located at teh South-east tip of North Runeterra, its current leader is Steward Eranolaj Smik. Its most well know trade good are dried Bolbo fish, which can be made into a dish known as Boild Bolbo-head soup. Ironwater Located at the South-east tip of North Runeterra, its current leader is Steward Arron. Its most well known trade good is Beet-wine. Kilgrove Located in the Southern part of North Runeterra, its current leader is Steward Dauvin (previously Thomark). Its most well know trade good is Kilgrovian cloudcedar. Noxus Prime The largest city in the Empire, the capital is the main political, cultural, religious, military, economic and educational center of the country. The whole city was built into a mountain, with the Main Palace, housing the Grand General's quarters, located at its peak. The Main Palace is also one of the oldest buildings in the city. Known also as The Immortal Bastion, it was once the main fortress of the brutal warlord known as Axrondar. Towering spires litter the skyline of the city. Many noble houses are located in the capital, such as the . While nowhere near clean and pristine in appearance as Demacia's capital, the city is the visual representation of the Empire's might, power, and strength. The city has many war memorials that honor the courageous dead. Noxian Bleak Academy is the main center for the empire's techmaturgical research and has close relations with Zaun's College of Techmaturgy. The city is also the headquarters of the infamous Black Rose organization. Rokrund Located in the Southern part of North Runeterra, its current leader is Steward Katye. Its most well know trade good are vegetables known as Naaps. Uindor Located at the Eastern part of North Runeterra, its current leader is Steward Amenesce. The city is well known for its Light Vindoran horse breed bred for desert use. The Noxian Dark Riders are said to specificly only ride breeds from this area. Other similar horse breed found here are Destriers and Coursers. Affiliated Characters Other Related Characters